


Amor en Seul

by kyrichan



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrichan/pseuds/kyrichan
Summary: Él es un famoso actor de Corea. Ella una joven turista. Se encontraron por casualidad.¿Será este un amor duradero o terminará llevándoselo el viento?





	1. El Viaje

Constanza iba asustada. Siempre le había dado miedo viajar en avión, sobre todo sola. Pero esta vez nadie la pudo acompañar. Por suerte le tocó un compañero de asiento muy agradable y que también iba a Corea, por lo que no se perdió en el aeropuerto ni en el transbordo, además de ir conversando cada vez que ella se inquietaba por algún movimiento extraño del avión.

Originalmente ella no iba a viajar, siempre esos viajes los hacían sus hermanas, pero una estaba cuidando a su bebé y la otra terminando sus estudios, por lo que sólo pudieron confiar en ella ya que eran temas de la empresa familiar y no tenían a nadie más de confianza. Por otra parte Constanza se manejaba con respecto a tradiciones empresariales coreanas, conocía el mercado con el que trabajaban al revés y al derecho (por algo le había dedicado buenos años de su vida a la empresa y le gustaba estudiar sobre Corea y sus avances científicos) y podían sacar algo provechoso de ese viaje. Pero ella estaba apenada ya que dejaría a su pareja y sus hijas solos, y ellos también querían conocer el país, su cultura y su comida sobre todo. Por eso, cuando por fin llegó a Seúl, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a buscar el huevo wifi que había contratado antes de viajar, para envíar fotos y estar siempre comunicada.

Porque claro, lo que a ella lo que más le complicaba en verdad era viajar sola, estar en un país al otro lado del mundo, sin entender el idioma e intentando comunicarse en inglés el que ni ella ni los coreanos hablaban bien. Pero de alguna forma se iba a resolver todo, lo importante era vivir la aventura.


	2. El primer encuentro - Cony

El viaje consistía en 3 días de trabajo con la comitiva que la acompañaba y 4 días para visitar, por lo que estaba feliz ya que era suficiente para conocer parte de Seúl y trabajar.

Así fue que, en su primer día libre y luego de hablar con su familia, al dar las 9am partió a recorrer. Su primera parada fue Gangnam, ya que quedaba cerca y era uno de los barrios de lujo recomendados para turistas. Eso era lo que ella buscaba, para poder hacerse entender y entender al resto hablando inglés.

Hizo todas las compras que quería. Mucha comida, golosinas, bebidas y maquillaje, por lo que decidió caminar por las calles. En eso estaba a las 17hrs cuando encontró un barrio de lujo, vacío, por lo que se decidió a caminar por las calles para ver las casas y la forma de vida (si es que se veía algo).

A lo lejos divisó unas cámaras. Estaban grabando algo: Un comercial, drama, película, no sabía, pero algo era. Le bajó la curiosidad y quiso acercarse más, para ver si encontraba a algún actor o alguna actriz y conseguía por lo menos una "selfie" para que sus amigas la envidiaran por su suerte. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sus miradas se cruzaron: Era él. 

Se veía mucho más atractivo en persona que en televisión o fotografías. Su piel bronceada (seguramente gracias al maquillaje) destacaba de lejos. Su 184cm de altura y su contextura lo hacía verse más imponente que el resto de los coreanos que había conocido en su viaje. Constanza quedó sin palabras, no pensaba que lo vería en persona ya que no había visto ningún fansign programado para esa semana o ese mes, al menos en Corea. Y, lo más sorprendente, era que Gong Yoo la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. 

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión notó que el resto del equipo la miraba, por lo que ella sólo hizo un par de reverencias, pidió perdón y se dio la vuelta para irse. Estaba en shock, pero a ella le bastaba haberlo visto, no quería molestarlo mientras trabajaba. Iba caminando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dió la vuelta y para su sorpresa era él, el actor, que le sonreía.

-Hola, ¿estás perdida? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?-Le dijo en un casi perfecto inglés.  
-No, gracias,-le respondió ella en un inglés horrible producto de los nervios- sólo estaba paseando.  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte a la filmación.Perdón si te miramos con sorpresa, no estamos acostumbrados a que aparezcan turistas en estos lados.  
Acto seguido le hizo señas a su asistente, quien acercó una silla a Constanza y le ofreció agua. Ella se sentó, agradeciendo a ambos por el gesto, y Gong Yoo volvió a las grabaciones. 

Cada cierto rato él la miraba y le sonreía, también le hacía señas y levantaba sus pulgares pidiendo su aprobación. Cony devolvía las sonrisas y levantó sus pulgares un par de veces, ¡claro que lo aprobaba! Era de lejos el actor más guapo, talentoso y profesional que había en Corea y ella era su invitada a las grabaciones. ¡Simplemente no lo podía creer!

Pero pasaron las horas y Constanza tenía que seguir su itinerario y volver al hotel. Por otra parte el equipo ya estaba terminando las grabaciones por lo que la chica se levantó, agradeció a la asistente que la había estado acompañando todo ese rato y le pidió que la despidiera de Gong Yoo. Cuando se dispuso a marcharse, el actor se acercó. 

-¿Ya te vas? No me has dicho tu nombre.  
-Mi nombre es Cony. Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde y debo llegar al hotel.  
-¿Tu hotel está en Seúl? ¿Debes hacer algo en la noche? Grabaremos allá y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Ella olvidó todos sus planes para la noche (que eran salir y buscar un lugar donde comer comida típica y emborracharse con soju). "Gong Yoo me está invitando a seguir con ellos, qué puedo hacer", se preguntó en una fracción de segundos. -Sí, puedo ir, si me dan las indicaciones para llegar.  
Él le pasó un lápiz y papel. -Anota el nombre del hotel y nosotros te pasaremos a buscar a las 21hrs. Nos vemos.-Dicho esto volvió a la locación, sonriendo.

¿21 hrs? Eso le daba 2 horas para llegar al hotel y arreglarse, por lo que partió corriendo, pensando en qué podría hacer para verse mejor y no vestida al estilo turista.


	3. El primer encuentro - Gong Yoo

Ese día había sido sumamente tedioso. Gong Yoo estaba agotado. Hacía calor, se había levantado a las 5am a grabar y, sumado a eso, el drama que estaban haciendo era aburrido. Los primeros capítulos habían sido entretenidos, le llamó la atención el guión, pero iban pasando las semanas y no avanzaba. 

Pero cuando miró hacia la calle donde estaban y vio a esa chica de 160cm, rasgos occidentales, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sintió que su suerte cambiaría. De inmediato le llamó la atención que sus miradas se cruzaron. ¿Acaso ella lo reconocía? Sabía que habían llegado dramas protagonizados por él al extranjero y que la película Train to Busan había sido un éxito en bastantes países, pero no sabía a que nivel era su éxito en occidente.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba pidiendo disculpas en inglés y se estaba marchando. ¡No podía dejarla ir! Quería conocerla y saber más de esos ojos verdes penetrantes que expresaron una profunda admiración. Ninguna chica coreana lo había mirado así antes. Por eso corrió a detenerla y le pidió que se quedara. Sabía que eso le traería problemas con el director, asistente, manager y hasta con su agencia, pero no podía dejarla ir. No quería.

La chica accedió y se quedó toda la tarde con ellos. A Gong Yoo le encantaba mirarla de vez en cuando, su rostro le traía paz y alegría y podía concentrarse mejor. Cada vez que había un error gracioso ella reía, lo que a él le encantaba ya que hasta sus ojos sonreían. Él ya sentía que era amor a primera vista.

Las horas pasaron volando para él y no contaba con que la chica tenía que volver a su hotel. Ni siquiera pensó en eso ya que solo quería tener alguna oportunidad de conversar con ella. Pero al ver que ella se estaba despidiendo, volvió a la realidad. ¡Ni el nombre le había preguntado! Por eso corrió a preguntarle la mayor cantidad de datos posible y a intentar retenerla. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirle que quería que lo acompañara más tarde en la siguiente locación donde grabarían. Jamás pensó que ella aceptaría ni tampoco como llegaría, por lo que se arriesgó y le señaló a Cony (ese fue el nombre que ella le dijo) que la pasarían a buscar al hotel.

Ella se marchó muy de prisa y en ese momento el actor se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. Nadie le dijo nada, todos estaban asombrados. Ahora tendría que rogar por la camaradería de su asistente y su manager para que todo resultara y por fin tuvieran una conversación tranquilos Constanza y él, en el inglés pésimo de cada uno. Quería conocerla y entender que le intrigaba tanto de esa chica occidental que había aparecido de repente a cambiar su rutina.


	4. Hoy lo conocí

"Si, eso pasó. Hoy lo conocí por fin. Después de tanto tiempo viéndolo en TV.   
Después de que me invitó a seguir acompañándolo en verdad no lo pensé más, me olvidé de mis hijas, de mi pareja, de todo. Él me estaba invitando a acompañarlo y bueno, lo que pasa en Corea aquí se queda. Por lo mismo cobré un premio que me dieron de una sesión de maquillaje de la marca Laneige, para verme hermosa. Elegí colores que destacaban mis rasgos y un labial para lograr el efecto degradé en mis labios. No estaba segura de si estaría bien, no se que pensará Gong Yoo de una occidental maquillándose como sus coterráneas, pero lo hice.

Llegué a mi hotel y no sabía si esperarlo en el lobby o que me llamaran a la habitación. Preferí subir, no quise parecer ansiosa ni quedar en ridículo si nunca llegaba. Nadie me podía asegurar de que realmente lo haría. Me sentía en un sueño y que en cualquier momento podía despertar. En TV estaban transmitiendo música de SHINee, por lo que me quedé viendo para calmar las ansias. Empecé a imaginar que conocía a Kibummie tal como me había pasado con Gong Yoo más temprano. Me llamaron de la recepción del hotel, en inglés me dijeron que me estaban esperando abajo, no me dijeron quién, pero yo ya lo sabía (y no era Key precisamente). Al bajar me encontré con su manager y me explicó que debíamos subir a la van ya que la locación quedaba lejos. Desconfié, tuve temor, pero sabía que Corea era un lugar seguro, lo seguí y, cuando abrió la puerta de la van, estaba él, vestido de manera muy elegante. Me sonrió y dijo 'gracias por venir, sube'".


	5. Y ella llegó

"Llegó la hora de que nos juntáramos. Estaba hospedada en un hotel conocido y sencillo por lo que no fue difícil llegar con la van, lo mejor no estaba demasiado lejos de donde debíamos grabar, por lo que fui primero para allá. Grabé algunas escenas claves, para que ella no las viera, y luego partimos a buscarla. Iba nervioso, mi asistente eligió las mejores ropas para la grabación de ese día pero le pedí que buscara mejores, siempre hay que andar bien vestido, sobre todo cuando es una especie de cita con una muchacha. 

Ella se demoró en bajar, o eso me imaginé. Los nervios me comían por dentro, de verdad estaba haciendo una locura, de repente empecé a pensar en lo que la prensa escribiría de vernos, son tan amarillistas que podrían escribir lo que sea. Carreras de otros ídolos ya se han destruido gracias a ellos. Pero se abrió la puerta de la van y lo olvidé: Ella llevaba puesto un vestido color azul, que destacaba sus facciones, y tuvo la delicadeza de maquillarse como las mujeres de acá. Quedé gratamente sorprendido ya que le venía más a su rostro que su maquillaje occidental que usaba hoy en la tarde cuando la conocí. Sólo pude agradecerle el que haya llegado y la invité a subir, que torpe de mi parte, actué como un bruto. Esperemos no lo haya arruinado todo y la velada mejore".


	6. La cita

Después de que él le agradeció el venir, quedó un silencio incómodo. Ambos no sabían qué decir o hacer, todo había sido tan impulsivo por parte de ambos. En un momento ambos decidieron hablar y lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, lo que distendió el ambiente, haciendo que rieran.

-Adelante.-Dijo ella. Su inglés no mejoraba, producto de los nervios y ansiedad que él le provocaba.

Gong Yoo carraspeó. -Me gustaría saber de dónde vienes.-En verdad quería preguntarle si sabía que sus ojos verdes eran únicos y los más lindos que había visto, pero no quiso hacerlo. 

-Yo soy de latinoamérica. Estoy por un viaje de trabajo - trabajo que, a estas alturas, ya había olvidado totalmente - y decidí pasear este día, cuando me encontré contigo.

Él abrió los ojos. Así que todo fue una muy extraña coincidencia. -¿Entonces no sabías que estábamos grabando ahí?

-No, los vi grabar pero pensé que era un comercial o un drama, me acerqué por curiosidad. Yo quería conocer lugares de Seul que no fueran los típicos, no quería ser una turista cualquiera, pero me extravié y llegué a encontrarme contigo. -Carraspeó.-Lo que me lleva a preguntar yo ahora: ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? Eres una estrella hallyu, te puede traer problemas.

Se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero ella tenía razón. ¿Qué lo llevó a invitarla? ¿Fue su mirada que lo hechizó? O simplemente salir de la rutina. La miró y simplemente levantó los hombros. Ella levantó una ceja. -La verdad Constanza es que me nació querer verte más tiempo, y pensé que te gustaría además acompañarnos en las grabaciones. -Mintió.- Se te notó algo extraviada, por lo que decidí que mejor te extraviabas con nosotros.-Y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. En ese momento, la van frenó. -Creo que llegamos al lugar de las siguientes escenas, acompáñame.-Se levantó, abrió la puerta de la van y la ayudó a bajar.

Era un lugar realmente maravilloso, ella quedó con la boca abierta, atónita. Se veía todo el río Han de noche, iluminado. Ni siquiera en su país había visto tanta belleza, quedó deslumbrada, ya no quería devolverse, quería vivir ahí para siempre. Él se le acercó y le susurró:-Para quedar con la boca abierta, ¿no? Te dije que era mejor extraviarse conmigo y el equipo.-Y río.-Ahora, puedes acercarte a los carros de comida si quieres y tomar todo el café y comer todo lo que quieras mientras me esperas.-Ella se volteó.-Quiero que me des ánimos y luego conversaremos más y te llevaré al hotel de vuelta. Pero quiero que ilumines mi noche tal como lo hiciste en la tarde.

Constanza quedó con la boca abierta. No supo que decir. No se esperó esas palabras. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y observar mientras él se alejaba a la locación donde se harían las siguientes grabaciones nocturnas.


	7. La verdadera cita

Le hizo caso a Gong Yoo. Fue a los carros de comida y pidió un café y algo para comer, luego se fue cerca del río Han para disfrutar su suerte con esa preciosa vista nocturna. Ni siquiera los dramas podían mostrar la verdadera belleza del lugar nocturno.

Su teléfono vibró. Se dio cuenta que era su pareja. Le respondió, le dio las buenas noches y con una excusa tonta se despidió. "Salí a caminar a conocer el río Han y no se que tan peligroso es por acá en la noche, por eso mejor hablamos mañana", le dijo. Su pareja quedó conforme con la respuesta ya que le encontró razón. Ella se sintió culpable, estaba prácticamente engañándolo con otro hombre, aunque ella sabía que no era un hombre cualquiera. 

De repente se puso nerviosa. Empezó a pensar que se estaban demorando mucho las grabaciones y quería seguir haciendo turismo. Empezó a pasar por su cabeza que estaba engañando a quien la amaba por un capricho de fanática, cuando antes estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por el artista. El sentimiento de culpa invadió su mente. Por eso, cuando Gong Yoo tocó su hombro, ella saltó asustada. -Perdón - le dijo-, quería ver si necesitabas algo.

-Perdóname tú, casi te he ensuciado. Menos mal tienes buenos reflejos. -Señaló al ver que el café que tenía en sus manos estaba en el suelo ahora.

Él río. El cambio de ropa era lo que menos le preocupaba. Desde lejos la vio angustiada, por lo que quiso acercársele por si alguien la había tratado de mala forma. -Tranquila, este trabajo me ha dado excelentes reflejos. -Y sonrió. Ella juraría que podía perderse en esa sonrisa. -Termino en 10 minutos de grabar y estoy contigo, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió. Y él se alejó. -Debes alejar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, él ya se dio cuenta seguramente de que estabas preocupada. -Se dijo a si misma.- Aprovecha el momento, disfruta, mañana será otro día. -Dicho esto se acercó al carro a pedir otro café y volvió a mirar el río, con su mente disfrutando la maravilla y no pensando en las consecuencias que podría traerle toda la situación.

Los 10 minutos pasaron volando. Sin que Constanza se diera cuenta, él llegó a su lado, con un café en la mano. -De verdad parece te encantó el río Han. ¿No habías venido en la noche?

Ella lo miró y sonrió. -No, no había tenido la posibilidad, este es mi primer día libre. Lo que hacía era llegar al hotel y caer sobre la cama para descansar. 

Él río. -Me imagino como te tirabas a la cama, de seguro alguna vez te quedaste dormida vestida. 

-¡Sí! Llegué tan agotada el primer día desde el aeropuerto al hotel, luego al trabajo y al hotel de vuelta, que nadie me pudo despertar.

-Y al día siguiente todos desesperados despertándote porque ibas tarde.

-¡Hey, deja de asustarme! Estás hablando como si supieras lo que pasa en mi vida.

Sonrió. -Parece que tus días en Corea son predecibles, ¿o será que este país es agotador?

-A mi me parece hermoso. -Bebió un poco de café. -Y bueno, señor Gong Yoo, ¿dónde me llevará ahora? ¿O nos quedaremos disfrutando esta hermosa vista? No me molesta para nada.

-De hecho - le mostró una canasta que ella no había visto que llevaba-, nos quedaremos acá. Tengo algo de comida coreana y soju, si te interesa. -Dicho esto, estiró sobre el suelo una manta y se sentó. -Años que no hacía esto. ¿Me acompañas?

Ella sonrió. -Sí, claro que te acompaño. -Y se sentó a su lado. 

La situación estaba lejos de ser incómoda. Siguieron conversando cualquier cosa, pero ella sentía una calidez especial al estar cerca del actor, algo que no pensó sentir. Cuando él le sonreía pensaba que todo esto estaba valiendo la pena. 

Así les dieron las 3AM, hora de subir a la van para dejarla en su hotel. -Déjame ayudarte a que te pongas de pie. -Le dijo él, tomándola de ambas manos. La tiró con fuerza, por lo que sus cuerpos chocaron y ambos se sonrojaron. -L-lo s-siento. -Dijo él, mirando hacia abajo.

-N-no t-te -pr-preocupes. V-vamos a-a la v-van. -Le respondió ella también mirando hacia abajo. Y caminaron ambos hacia allá, tomados de la mano.

El camino al hotel fue rápido. Ambos se fueron dormitando, ya que habían bebido mucho soju. Cuando llegaron ella les agradeció y se despidió de todos. Él le tomó la mano y le ayudó a bajar de la van. Le apretó fuertemente la mano a la hora de soltarla. Ninguno de los dos quería. Pero ella sabía que debía hacerlo, por lo que intentó soltarse y él alivianó el apretón.

-Gracias por esta noche, ha sido increíble. Jamás pensé vivir esta experiencia, un día así será inolvidable. -E hizo una reverencia. El actor sonrió. -Gracias a ti Cony. No pensé conocer una persona como tú. -Y acercó su rostro, para besarla en los labios tímidamente. Ella se sonrojó.  
-¿Te parece mañana te pase a buscar a la misma hora? Podría... hacerte un tour por Seúl. ¿Qué quieres conocer? O tal vez podría pasar más temprano y llevarte en avión a Jeju. O tomar un tren a Busan. Ah, no, eso no es confiable a mi lado. -El comentario hizo que Constanza ríera. -Dime bonita, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ella dudó. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no, porque ya le había robado un beso que ella había respondido. El cargo de conciencia era terrible. Pero no pudo. Le dio su número y le respondió muy rápido y sin pausas, muy nerviosa. -Avísame tú que decides, me mandas un mensaje por k-talk. Si quieres acompañarme no me voy a negar a nada, solo espero que no tengas problemas. Buenas noches.

Y se alejó. No quería pero no sabía como reaccionar tampoco. Demasiadas emociones para una noche y al parecer seguirían. Pero sería una tonta al decirle que no a Gong Yoo.


	8. Maldita conciencia - Cony

Constanza no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Pensó en su familia, en su pareja que lo daba todo por ella, en sus hijas que admiraban la relación que tenían sus padres. Todo lo tiró por la borda con ese inocente beso con Gong Yoo. Ella sabía que volvería a su país y todo quedaría olvidado pero su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, que era una traidora y había roto todo.

Vio su teléfono antes de acostarse y tenía varias videollamadas perdidas de ellos. ¿Cómo les explicaría que no podía contestar por que estaba en una cita en vez de trabajando? Ella había ido a eso y a hacer turismo, no a divertirse y a engañar a su amado como lo estaba haciendo. Se estaba dejando llevar por un deseo adolescente en vez de la cordura de su edad.

Golpeó su almohada varias veces e intentó tranquilizarse. Se dijo que quedaban sólo 3 días libres antes de irse, podría aprovechar de turistear con Gong Yoo, explicarle que todo fue una confusión, que ella tiene una familia y un hombre que ama en su país y sólo se dejó llevar por el momento. Sí, eso haría, tenía que hacerlo. 

Y con esa decisión tomada por fin logró dormir por algunas horas antes que él la llamara para acordar donde se juntarían.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si él le hablaba y ella se olvidaba de todo?


	9. Lo que hice - Gong Yoo

"Es extraño.

Quería besarla. Me dejé llevar por sus ojos verdes.

Pensé que estaría más tranquila así ya que, a pesar de que nuestra conversación fue maravillosa, sentí que Constanza estaba nerviosa. Pero creo que fue peor.

Sentí como si no quisiera que la llamara al otro día.

Tal vez no debí ser tan impulsivo.

Tal vez mañana la llame y me diga que no quiere salir.

Tal vez me diga que tiene familia y la traicionó por mi culpa.

Mañana le pediré disculpas, tal vez así se sienta más cómoda.

Todo iba saliendo perfecto y siento que lo arruiné con ese tímido beso, ¡que idiota soy! Tal vez ni siquiera sea así.

Veremos que me dice mañana."

Y con estos pensamientos Gong Yoo se fue descansando en la van, con una mezcla de sentimientos entre feliz y confundido por como había evolucionado su cita de la noche. Todo fue tan rápido que recién estaba analizando todo y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que algo hizo mal. Esperaba al día siguiente arreglarlo, por si tenía alguna opción de volverla a ver.


	10. Jeju, la Isla de la abundancia y el pecado

Cuando Gong Yoo invitó a Constanza a Jeju ella pensó que irían por el día y visitarían algunos lugares turísticos. Cuando llegó para allá se dio cuenta que él tenía todo preparado para quedarse varios días, cosa que ella no podía ya que sólo le quedaban 3 días en Corea.

Al bajar del avión privado, un auto los llevó a una hermosa casa de madera, muy tradicional, con muchas plantas. La gente que iba con él tomó las maletas de Cony y las dejó en una habitación, mientras él dejaba las suyas en otra. Entró a ver la casa, en verdad era sencilla, muy espaciosa, con una gran cocina y las camas se veían cómodas. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso. "No, no, eres papa casada Constanza", se dijo. 

-Cony, ¿puedes venir?- Lo escuchó que la llamaba desde afuera. Ella salió y lo vio, sentado en el suelo, arreglando unas plantas. -Hace mucho que no venía y tengo que transplantar esto, ¿me ayudas?

El hombre perfecto. ¡El jardín lo había armado él! Cada planta y flor habían sido elegidas y plantadas por Gong Yoo. Y ella con suerte sabía cocinar. Lo admiraba demasiado. Asintió y se agachó, siguió sus instrucciones y terminaron de arreglar el jardín muy rápido, mientras él se reía por la torpeza de la chica, que se notaba que no estaba muy acostumbrada a trabajar en jardines ni nada similar. Aún así sus ojos verdes, él se perdía en ellos cada vez que la miraba. Y su sonrisa, lejos de ser perfecta, le traía calma y felicidad. Todos los temores de ayer se habían desvanecido, si ella tenía familia de donde venía ya no le importaba, estaba enamorado de ese rostro.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando ella lo interrumpió. -¿Y qué haremos hoy? Estoy impaciente, siempre había querido conocer la isla y nunca pensé que realmente podría hacerlo.

-Entonces vamos, -le dijo sonriendo- tengo todo listo.

Primero fueron a la cueva Manjanggul. Se veía hermosa con la iluminación que le pusieron, además poder apreciar los corales y tubos de lava de cerca fue una bella experiencia. Luego fueron a algunos restaurantes de pollo frito y cerveza que ella quería probar, se negó a ir a lugares elegantes, quería visitar lugares sencillos. Gong Yoo no se complicó, conocía lugares bastante ocultos donde no los molestarían por ser celebridad. Terminaron el día recorriendo los bosques de la isla y haciendo un picnic en la playa al atardecer.

-¿No es maravilloso esto Gong Yoo? La brisa marina corriendo, aire puro para respirar, la arena, el sol. Es una tarde perfecta. Gracias por todo. -Le dijo ella en un momento y le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla. No se alejó mucho al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y él aprovechó para besar los labios de Constanza. Primero un beso tímido, luego fue uno apasionado. Al separarse ambos tomaron un trago largo de soju, se tomaron de las manos mientras estaban sentados y vieron el atardecer. 

Al bajar la temperatura, arreglaron todo y se fueron a la casa donde habían llegado. Ambos en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo pues ya sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Llegaron al lugar, dejaron sus cosas y él la dio vuelta y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se dejó llevar. Besándose se dirigieron a una habitación y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión toda la noche.


	11. De vuelta a Seul

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron con un semblante distinto. Ella no sentía culpas, se sentía liberada. Él se sentía enamorado. Le llevó a Constanza el desayuno a la cama, se esmeró en prepararle un desayuno tipo occidental: huevos y tostadas con jugo de naranja. La chica se sorprendió y le agradeció con un beso. Después del desayuno se abrazaron y se miraron por mucho rato, quizás horas, no sintieron el paso del tiempo. Sentían que no tenían nada que decirse, con la mirada se decían todo.  
Pero ella debía volver a Seúl, su vuelo salía en dos días y debía arreglar sus cosas y hacer papeleo antes de volver. Le dijo y él asintió. Empezaron a arreglar sus cosas.  
-Constanza,-le dijo él-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Si, claro. -Respondió ella, distraída en su maleta.  
-¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando vuelvas a tu país?  
Constanza quedó helada. En ese momento, la sensación de felicidad desapareció. Se dio cuenta que había sido infiel a su pareja, que tenía una familia esperándola en su país y que le había mentido tanto a Gong Yoo como a si misma. Por eso, trató de ser muy fría y muy franca.  
-¿La verdad?-Él asintió. Ella tragó saliva, fuerte. -He sido muy feliz todos estos días contigo pero tengo pareja e hijas en mi país. Tengo que volver a mi realidad, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo en estos momentos. Mi lugar es con mi familia, o por lo menos con mis hijas.  
El asintió. Sospechaba de la situación, no todo podía ser perfecto, pero le sorprendió la franca respuesta. Pensó que ella le diría alguna mentira piadosa y perderían comunicación al ella irse de Corea. No lo pensó un segundo y la abrazó fuertemente, en agradecimiento por su sinceridad. No volvieron a hablar en mucho rato más, cuando fue la hora de almorzar antes de volver. Ambos, sin ponerse de acuerdo, no querían que el resto se diera cuenta de lo tenso del ambiente y querían que tuvieran la sensación de que nada pasaba. Pero ya no se tomaban de las manos ni se miraban a los ojos. Se quebró todo entre los dos.  
Así regresaron a Seúl.  
Cuando ella se iba a bajar de la van, él le tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos, muy tiernamente, como diciéndole "no te preocupes, yo te perdono". Se quedaron así por largo rato. Luego ella se bajó y entró a su hotel en silencio. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Cuando partió la van, los ojos de Gong Yoo iban llenos de lágrimas.  
Las mentiras y las despedidas son difíciles y dolorosas. Especialmente cuando la despedida es silenciosa por culpa de una mentira.


	12. El adiós

Ella le envió un mensaje por ktalk, con la esperanza que él la llevara al aeropuerto. O fuera a despedirse.  
Cuando la llamaron de la recepción del hotel pensó que era él pero no, era para avisarle que su van con dirección al aeropuerto estaba lista para salir. Apenada bajó con sus maletas. Miró el hotel y recordó todo lo sucedido con Gong Yoo esos días.   
Cuando iba a entrar a su sector del aeropuerto, miró hacia atrás con la esperanza de verlo por última vez. Y ahí estaba él, con sus lentes oscuros, le hizo una seña de despedida desde lejos, se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Nunca más recibió un mensaje de Gong Yoo. Constanza quiso creer que todo fue simplemente un sueño cumplido y que, aunque le hubiese dicho la verdad antes, tampoco habrían seguido teniendo comunicación, por la distancia y la vida de idol que llevaba él. Sólo sería un lindo recuerdo, un secreto que le dolería toda la vida.


	13. Final alternativo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca me convenció el primer final y por eso quise hacerle este final alternativo.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado el fic ^^

Ella le envió un mensaje por ktalk, con la esperanza que él la llevara al aeropuerto. O fuera a despedirse.  
Cuando la llamaron de la recepción del hotel pensó que era él pero no, era para avisarle que su van con dirección al aeropuerto estaba lista para salir. Apenada bajó con sus maletas. Miró el hotel y recordó todo lo sucedido con Gong Yoo esos días.   
Cuando iba a entrar a su sector del aeropuerto, miró hacia atrás con la esperanza de verlo por última vez. Y ahí estaba él, con sus lentes oscuros, le hizo una seña de despedida desde lejos, se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Subió al avión. Pero no partía, estaba retrasado. Le pidieron permiso para pasar y ella reconoció esa voz. -Gong Yoo.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Él sonrió, se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. La dejó en su país y regresó a Corea.  
Pasaron los años, nunca perdieron contacto. Siempre se hablaban por ktalk o por correo. A veces incluso por carta escrita, a la vieja usanza. A ella le sirvió para perfeccionar su coreano, a él para perfeccionar su español.  
Cuando las hijas de Constanza fueron mayores de edad llegó el momento esperado. Ella tomó sus maletas, habló con su pareja y sus hijas, y partió en un avión con destino a Corea, donde se iba a dar una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, aunque no sabía si iban a resultar como Gong Yoo y ella querían, sentía que tenía que resolver ese pendiente y que si él le había dado una nueva oportunidad tenía que aprovecharla.  
Al final, la felicidad está donde uno menos lo espera.


End file.
